


Momente [Übersetzung]

by what a drag (inuverse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Moments, Translation, dramione - Freeform, waterflower20
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/what%20a%20drag
Summary: Krummbein hasst Draco, Hermines neuen Nachbarn. Was immer Draco auch versucht, um den Halb-Perserkater für sich zu gewinnen, der Vierbeiner ist sich ziemlich bewusst, was Dracos wahre Absichten bezüglich seiner Besitzerin sind und versucht die Angelegenheit so schwierig wie möglich für Draco zu machen. --------Stichwort: Nummer 72 - vom DramioneLove-Love Fest ------[Dramione; Draco Malfoy/Hermine Granger]





	Momente [Übersetzung]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184502) by [waterflower20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterflower20/pseuds/waterflower20). 



> Dieser Text ist die Übersetzung eines transformativen Werks, mit der ich weder Geld verdiene noch die Verletzung von Urheber- oder Markenrechten beabsichtige. Die Rechte an ‘Harry Potter’ und der Fanfiction ‘Moments’ von waterflower20 gehören nicht mir. Die Übersetzung wurde von waterflower20 autorisiert.
> 
> Das englische Original ‘Moments’ von waterflower20 ist unter folgender URL im archive of our own (AO3) zu finden: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184502

**Autoren-Anmerkung:**

Stichwort: Nummer 72 - vom DramioneLove-Love Fest - Krummbein HASST Draco, Hermines neuen Nachbarn. Was immer Draco auch versucht, um den Halb-Perserkater für sich zu gewinnen, der Vierbeiner ist sich ziemlich bewusst, was Dracos wahre Absichten bezüglich seiner Besitzerin sind (ihr Herz gewinnen und sie ihm wegnehmen), und versucht die Angelegenheit so schwierig wie möglich für Draco zu machen. Nichts Düsteres. Aus Hermines POV, während sie den Machtkampf der beiden beobachtet.

Ich habe nicht geplant in diesem Jahr an fests/exchanges teilzunehmen, aber als ich herausgefunden habe, dass es das letzte fest von dramionelove sein wird, konnte ich nicht außenvor bleiben. Zum letzten Mal, vielen Dank an rzzmg für das Ausrichten des fests!

PS: Es gibt einen indirekten Bezug zur TV-Serie Friends.

 

**Zusammenfassung:** _ »Er hat versucht, dich im Schlaf zu ersticken, erinnerst du dich?« - _

_»Quatsch! Er hat mit mir gekuschelt!« - »Auf deinem Gesicht?«_

 

 

 

‚ _Moments‘ von waterflower20_

_in deutscher Übersetzung von inuverse_

 

**MOMENTE**

 

 

**oOo Das erste Treffen oOo**

 

»Ich glaube nicht, dass mich deine Katze mag.«

»Unsinn!«, tat die dunkelhaarige Hexe den Einwand ab. Ihre Augen waren starr auf den Bericht gerichtet, den ihr Gast ihr als Vorwand für seinen Besuch vorbeigebracht hatte.

»Er ist nur schüchtern bei Fremden.«

»Granger…«

Als sie das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme hörte, blickte Hermine schließlich auf.

Malfoy saß auf ihrem Dreisitzer und sah nervös aus.

Er hatte zu erst ihren Lieblingssessel als Sitzgelegenheit ausgesucht. Doch, als er gesehen hatte, wie sich ihre Augen verengt hatten und ihre Stabhand gezuckt hatte, hatte er wohlweislich den Platz gewechselt. Später würde er sie damit aufziehen, dessen war sie sich sicher, aber verdammt noch mal, sie war krank und dieser Sessel war mit Plüsch bezogen und bequem und stand in der Nähe vom Feuer, sodass ihr warm sein würde, ganz davon abgesehen, dass er groß genug für sie war, um sich darauf zusammen rollen zu können…

Sie konnte allerdings verstehen, warum er plötzlich so nervös war.

Krummbein hatte den leeren Platz in Dracos Nähe eingenommen, seine orangefarbenen Augen fixierten den Blonden und überwachten jede seiner Bewegungen. Sobald Draco auch nur so etwas Geringfügiges tun würde, wie seine Position verändern, würde Krummbein fauchen und mit dem Schwanz zucken, bevor er langsam näher auf Hermines Gast zu schleichen würde.

Sofort erkannte sie die Absichten ihres Vierbeiners, sodass Hermine die Akte schloss und auf einem Beistelltisch ablegte. »Mach keine plötzlichen Bewegungen«, erklärte sie Draco, und behielt dabei das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Sein leuchtender, silberner Blick schoss zu ihr herüber. »Was…?«

»Nein, nicht!«

Es war zu spät. Sobald er den Plan seiner Herrin, den Eindringling zu retten, erahnt hatte, stürzte Krummbein mit ausgefahrenen Klauen vor.

Draco quiekte.

Hermine speicherte die Erinnerung ab, falls sie einmal ein Druckmittel gegen ihn benötigen würde. Dann versuchte sie, den orangefarbenen Fellball von ihm herunter zu schieben. Krummbein fauchte und versenkte seine Krallen in den Oberschenkeln des Zauberers, wobei die Spitzen die Haut unter seinen Jeans zerkratzten.

»Heilige Mutter im Himmel! Granger!«

»Hör auf, zu zappeln, Malfoy!«

»Nimm diese Bestie von mir weg!«

»Nicht! Schlag nicht nach ihm!«

»MISTKERL!«

 

**oOo Filmabend oOo**

 

Hermine beobachtete Draco mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Seit seinem ersten Treffen mit ihrem geliebten Haustier hatte ihr Kollege-Schrägstrich-Nachbar entschieden, Krummbeins Wohlwollen zu erringen. Als sie versucht hatte, ihn davon abzubringen, indem sie einige Gründe aufgezählt hatte, weshalb gerade dieses spezielle Unterfangen unklug war- »Er hat dich durch deine Jeans hindurch gekratzt, Malfoy! Jeans!« - hatte Draco nur eine Augenbraue gehoben und hochmütig erklärt, dass es sich um eine Sache der Ehre handeln würde. Damit war seine Kampagne gestartet, die Krummbein dazu bewegen sollte, ihn zu mögen.

Wochen später und der orangefarbene Fellball tolerierte seine Anwesenheit in ihrer Wohnung gerade so. Und das auch nur, weil sie dem Kater versprochen hatte, er dürfte später noch auf ihrem Bett schlafen, wenn er sich benehmen würde, während Draco da war.

»Ich verstehe nicht, warum es so wichtig ist, dass Krummbein dich mag«, sagte sie und stieg vorsichtig über einige Katzenspielzeuge, die er zuvor vorbei gebracht hatte. Eine Stunde sinnloses Schnurren und voller armseliger Versuche, einen gelangweilten und wenig amüsierten Krummbein dafür zu begeistern, später hatte Draco seine Niederlage an diesem Abend eingestanden und ihr geholfen, Popcorn für ihren Filmabend vorzubereiten.

»Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt, es ist so ein Ehren-Ding«, murmelte er ablenkend, während er ihr die Getränke abnahm und es sich dann auf ihrer Couch bequem machte.

»Sicher«, entgegnete sie bissig. »Du hast hunderte Galleonen für importiertes Katzenfutter ausgegeben. Hunderte von Galleonen, Draco! - Merlin, er ist ein einfacher Kater! Und dazu noch Spielzeuge, und du warst sogar bei diesem Seminar - was um ehrlich zu sein, lächerlich ist - und du bist nicht weiter, Krummbein dazu zu bringen, dich zu mögen, als vor drei Monaten.«

»Das ist nicht wahr!« Er zeigte energisch mit dem Finger auf sie, seine silbernen Augen weit und neckisch. »Er hat mich seit drei Wochen nicht mehr angegriffen.«

»Zwei. Er hat versucht, dich im Schlaf zu ersticken, erinnerst du dich?«

»Quatsch! Er hat mit mir gekuschelt!«

»Auf deinem Gesicht?«

»Hey, du warst diejenige, die darauf bestanden hat, er wäre nur liebevoll und anschmiegsam.«

»Mir gegenüber! Er ist mir, Teddy und Ginny gegenüber anschmiegsam! Er hasst jeden anderen. Harry und Ron kennen ihn seit Jahren und er faucht sie immer noch an.«

»Sie haben sich nicht genug bemüht«, sagte er und lächelte, während er mit dem Finger wackelte. »Krummbein braucht Zeit.«

»Draco, er hat versucht, dein Gesicht zu zerkratzen.«

»Ich mache Fortschritte, Granger«, behaarte er, während er unbewusst nach ihrer Hand griff.

Die Argumente erstarben in ihrem Mund, als sie seine schwieligen Finger um ihr Handgelenk spürte. Ein Prickeln jagte von ihrem Handgelenk aus über ihren gesamten Körper und sie musste mit aller Kraft verhindern, zu zittern. Diese Gefühle, die sich ihrer bemächtigten, sobald Draco in ihrer Nähe war und wenn er sie erst berührte, begannen ernsthaft ihr Denkvermögen zu beeinträchtigen. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie begonnen hatte, Draco so wahrzunehmen oder wann sich ihre Gefühle für ihn von platonisch in romantisch verwandelt hatten, aber sie wusste sehr genau, dass es zu spät war, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Hermine hatte sich Hals über Kopf in den gutaussehenden Malfoy-Erben verliebt…

… und dass er so nahe bei ihr wohnte, war die reine Folter. Insbesondere wenn seine Eltern zum Abend- oder Mittagessen kamen und eine hübsche, blutstatus-geprüfte Single-Hexe mitbrachten. Mit neunundzwanzig, sagten sie, wäre Draco weit über dem Alter, in dem ein Reinblüter normalerweise heiraten und einen Erben zeugen würde. Und da er keine Anstalten machte, in nächster Zeit sesshaft zu werden, hatten sie es in die Hand genommen, ihn zu verkuppeln.

Was mehr weh tat, als die Tatsache, dass sie Hermine als mögliche Kandidatin für die Hand ihres Sohnes nicht im geringsten in Betracht zogen, waren Dracos Einladungen, daran teilzunehmen und die Rolle des Hindernisses zu spielen, das die Pläne seiner Eltern vereitelte, indem er behauptete, er bräuchte einen Freund, der ihm während der lästigen Essen und der langweiligen Gesellschaft zur Seite stand. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Hermine ein verdammt gutes taktisches Hindernis für die Hochzeitspläne der Malfoys für ihren Erben war. Sie wünschte sich nur, dass er sie eher dauerhaft in genau dieser Rolle sehen wollen würde und nicht nur hin und wieder.

Sie konnte Draco jedoch nicht wirklich für ihre missliche Lage verantwortlich machen, da er verdammt noch mal ja nicht wissen konnte, dass sie in ihn verliebt war. Dennoch tat es weh, zu sehen, wie er mit diesen anderen Hexen über den Tisch hinweg flirtete, während sie an seiner Seite saß, und zu spüren, wie die älteren Malfoys sie dabei die ganze Zeit anstarrten und ihr im Stillen zu verstehen gaben, wie unerwünscht ihre Anwesenheit bei diesen Treffen doch war.

»Hermine?«

Dracos sanfte Stimme riss sie aus ihrem melancholischen Tagtraum. Sie blinzelte und konzentrierte sich auf sein besorgtes Gesicht.

»Was?«

»Was ist los?«, fragte er und seine Augen verengten sich.

Hermine errötete und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

»Oh, nichts. Ich war nur kurz in Gedanken.«

»Und du hast dabei ausgesehen, als würdest du gleich anfangen zu weinen«, sagte er und lehnte sich näher zu ihr.

»Lass es gut sein, Draco!«

Seine Züge verhärteten sich und seine Augenlider flatterten. Seine Lippen teilten sich, als würde er ihre Warnung ignorieren wollen und tapfer mit der Ergründung ihrer Gefühle voranschreiten und…

Krummbein sprang ihn an, seine Vorderpfoten kamen auf Dracos Brust zum Halten, während der Kater auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß. Draco fühlte die Berührung scharfer Klauen auf seiner Brust, aber machte keine Anstalten sich zubewegen, seine grauen Augen verschränkten sich mit den orangefarbenen des Katers.

Hermine verharrte regungslos in einer halbsitzenden Position, bereit ihrem Nachbarn zu Hilfe zu eilen, aber Krummbein schien nichts zu tun.

Draco schluckte.

Krummbein fauchte.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

Der Halb-Perser gähnte, zeigte eine beeindruckende Reihe von scharfen Katzenzähnen und starrte Draco dann vorwurfsvoll an.

Keiner sagte ein Wort. Keiner tat mehr, als zu atmen.

Schließlich entfernte Krummbein seine Krallen aus dem Pullover des Blonden und hüpfte auf den Boden. Hermine und Draco beobachteten gemeinsam, wie er zu seinem Korb trottete, wo er eine Weile beschäftigt war, bis er sich in einer bequemen Position niederließ.

»Siehst du?«, murmelte Draco und Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. »Fortschritte!«

 

**oOo Narzissa und Krummbein oOo**

 

»Das kann ich nicht glauben.«

»Lass es gut sein, Draco.«

»Das ist so ungerecht, Granger.«

»Bei Merlin, hör auf, dich so kindisch aufzuführen!«

»Sechs Monate! Sechs verdammte Monate versuche ich schon diese… diese Bestie für mich zu gewinnen!« Er gestikulierte wild in Krummbeins Richtung, wobei er beinahe einen Porzelanteekessel in der Nähe umstieß. »Sechs verfluchte Monate!«

»Ich weiß. Ich war dabei«, sagte Hermine mit einem langen, leidigen Seufzen.

»Er hat meine Lieblings italienischen Lederschuhe zerkaut! Er hat sein Geschäft auf mehreren Berichten für die Arbeit verrichtet, die ich so unvorsichtig war, auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen zu lassen. Er hat auf meine Laken gepinkelt, meinen Schrank verwüstet, drei Seidenhemden zerrissen- drei! Jeden verflixten Tag schleicht er in mein Badezimmer, wartet bis ich aus der Dusche komme, um mich anzufallen. Er hat versucht mich im Schlaf zu ersticken-«

»Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, das wäre Krummbeins Art, seine Zuneigung zu zeigen.«

Ihre Neckerei wurde von einem giftigen Blick des tobenden Blonden beantwortet.

Sie grinste, schwieg jedoch wohlweislich.

»Ich habe alles, alles getan, damit er mich mag, und er faucht mich immer noch an, sobald ich deine Wohnung betrete.«

»Mein Liebling-«

»Und jetzt das!«, rief er aus und deute auf die schnurrende Katze, die zusammen gerollt auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter lag.

Die Malfoys waren zwei Stunden zuvor eingetroffen - überraschenderweise nicht in Begleitung einer Hexe, und kurz nachdem sie die Wohnung ihres Sohnes betreten hatten, hatte Draco an Hermines Tür geklopft und sie praktisch in sein Apartment herüber gezerrt. Krummbein war exakt zehn Minuten später auf der Suche nach seiner Besitzerin herein geschlendert, indem er über Dracos offene Balkontüren hineingeschlichen war. Er war über Lady Malfoy gestolpert, als diese aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war…

… und es war - offensichtlich - Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen. Narzissa Malfoy hatte genau dreißig Sekunden gebraucht, die unsterbliche Zuneigung des Tieres zu erlangen.

Als Draco gesehen hatte, wie seine Mutter den Kater geherzt hatte und dabei Krummbeins liebevolles, erfreutes Schnurren ertönt war, hatte er sich an seinem Wein verschluckt. Und beschwerte sich seit dem in einer Tour.

»Du warst ein böser Junge, nicht wahr, mein Schätzchen?«, gurrte Narzissa und kratzte Krummbein hinter seinen Ohren, so wie er es mochte. »Draco glaubt, du würdest ihn nicht mögen, der dumme Junge!«

Der Kater maunzte und rollte sich herum, damit Narzissa seinen Bauch streicheln konnte.

»Wenn du dich damit besser fühlst«, flüsterte Hermine Draco zu, der ihr Haustier mit gehobenen Augenbrauen dabei beobachtete, wie es mit der Malfoy-Matriarchin interagierte, »Ich glaube, er mag sie lieber als mich.«

»Ach, halt doch den Mund.«

 

**oOo Verabredungen und Küsse oOo**

 

Was stimmte nicht mit ihr?

Roger Davies war der perfekte Mann für sie: er war intelligent, er arbeitete als Fluchbrecher für Gringotts, er war Quidditchfan und trotzdem clever genug, sie nicht mit Gerede über Sport zu erdrücken. Er war charmant, gutaussehend, galant und genau ihr Typ. Und doch, sie fühlte nichts für ihn. Nix, nada, kein Kribbeln, kein gar nichts. Er hätte genau so gut Harry sein können, bei dem Nichts, das er in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

Und wessen Schuld war das?!

Draco-fucking-Malfoys!

Der Mann hatte sie für andere Männer verdorben.

Als sie letztlich nach dem ‘Narzissa gewinnt den verräterischen Kater für sich’-Vorfall beschlossen hatte, über ihre sinnlose Schwärmerei hinwegzukommen und sich mit jemandem zu verabreden, dessen Eltern Hermines Platz im Leben ihres Sohnes wohl etwas besser akzeptieren würden, hatte Draco entschieden bei ihr ohne Vorankündigung im Wohnzimmer aufzutauchen, um ihren Entschluss, ihn so zu vergessen, zu erschüttern.

Er hatte sie mit den Augen verschlungen. Von ihren schwarzen Stilettos bis zu ihrem kurzen, sexy schwarzen Kleid, das ihre Kurven betonte. Und hätte man es für möglich gehalten: Er hatte sie endlich wahr genommen. Er hatte stotternd Atem geholt, als sein Blick bei ihrem blutroten Lippenstift haften geblieben war, den sie extra aufgetragen hatte und seine Wangen hatten einen interessanten Pinkton angenommen.

Ihr Körper hatte sich unter der puren Leidenschaft, die sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, gespannt. Innerhalb von Sekunden war aus Dracos Lockerheit ihr als Frau gegenüber Gier, sie unter sich haben zu müssen, geworden.

Offensichtlich hatte ihm ihr Outfit gefallen.

Wie vorherzusehen gewesen war, hatte es genau in dem Moment, in dem er einen Schritt auf sie zu gemacht hatte, an der Tür geklingelt.

Ihre Blicke hatten sich ineinander verschränkt und sie hatte ihm die Tatsachen zugeflüstert: Dass ihre Verabredung eingetroffen war, um sie abzuholen.

Dracos Kiefer hatten sich angespannt und in seine Augen hatte ein stürmisches Grau Einzug gehalten, das sowohl Enttäuschung als auch Eifersucht gewesen zu sein schien. Aber statt, wie sie es gehofft hatte, ihr zu sagen, dass sie den Kerl, der zum zweiten Mal klingelte, vergessen sollte, hatte sich Draco umgedreht und ihr Apartment verlassen.

Dabei hatte er Roger auf seinem Weg nach draußen zur Seite geschoben.

Sie hatte nicht aufhören können, darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen wäre, wenn Roger sich nur um fünf Minuten verspätet hätte.

Den gesamten Abend war sie von diesem Gedanken abgelenkt gewesen und ihre Verabredung war im Ergebnis alles andere als herausragend gelaufen. Roger hatte am Ende des Abends über ihre Entschuldigung gelacht, wobei er ihr gelassen erklärt hatte, dass er im Laufe der Zeit selbst die ein oder andere Sache über unerwiderte Liebe gelernt hatte. Er hatte ihr für die Chance gedankt, sie auf die Wange geküsst und ihr vor der Tür eine Gute Nacht gewünscht.

Niedergeschlagen und von dem elendigen Gefühl erfüllt, Rogers Zeit verschwendet zu haben und einfach nicht über Draco hinwegkommen zu können, hatte Hermine die Tür aufgeschlossen. Sie hatte einfach nur aus ihrem Kleid raus, ohne Dusche oder Zähneputzen ins Bett gewollt, und für heute abschalten. Die Szene oder was auch immer sie jedoch erwartete, ließ sie geradewegs auf der Türschwelle verharren.

Draco lag auf ihrem Sofa, ein Arm befand sich über seinen Augen, während er fest schlief. Krummbein lag zusammengerollt auf seiner Brust, schnurrend, während Dracos anderer Arm ihn an sich kuschelte. Sie konnte keine Zeichen von Blut oder zertrümmerten Möbeln oder etwas anderem entdecken, was auf einen Kampf hindeutete.

Zwei leuchtende, orangefarbene Augen öffneten sich, als sie eintrat, und starrten sie tadelnd an, als sie im Flur wieder stehen blieb.

Hermine schüttelte das Gefühl der Benommenheit ab, machte weitere Schritte in die Wohnung hinein. Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Erst dann drehte sie sich um, um Draco anzusehen.

Was machte er hier?

Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild in ihrer Brust, während sie zur Couch ging und neben dem schlafenden Blonden in die Hocke ging. Als sie eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, fauchte Krummbein sie an und verengte die Augen.

»Du bist wütend auf mich, hum?«

Sie lachte glucksend und tippte ihrem Hausgenossen mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Nase.

»Wieso? Ich dachte, du magst Draco nicht.«

Krummbein verdrehte die Augen.

»Oh, tu das nicht!«, tadelte sie ihn sanft im Flüsterton. Schon vor Jahren hatte sie aufgehört, sich gehemmt zu fühlen, wenn sie mit ihm sprach, schließlich konnte jeder mit ein bisschen Grips sehen, dass er kein normaler Kater war. »Er hat alles mögliche getan, damit du ihn magst, und du hast ihm die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Was hätte er denn denken sollen?«

Der Kater gab ein frustriertes Schnurren von sich.

Dieses Mal rollte die Hexe mit den Augen.

»Erst Narzissa und jetzt Draco«, murmelte sie und streichelte ihm liebevoll über die Nase. »Ist Lucius als nächstes dran?«

»Bei Merlin, das will ich doch hoffen. Ich habe schon genug gelitten«, flüsterte Draco verschlafen.

Hermine quietschte und fiel rückwärts auf ihren Hintern.

Er kicherte, setzte sich auf, wobei er das schnurrende Tier vorsichtig von seiner Brust auf seinen Schoß hob. »Das war gerade eine sehr anmutige Bewegung.«

»Ich sehe, ihr kommt miteinander aus«, sagte sie und nickte zu ihrem entspannten Vierbeiner herüber.

Dracos Gesichtszüge wurden weich, als er zu seiner Nemesis hinunter blickte. »In der Tat. Hat sich herausgestellt, dass wie etwas gemeinsam haben«, murmelte er und kratzte das Tier hinter den Ohren.

Ihre Neugier setzte ein, sodass Hermine fragend den Kopf zur Seite neigte.

»Wie war deine Verabredung?«, frage er stattdessen und mied Blickkontakt.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

Es gab keinen Grund zu lügen. Er würde es früh genug herausfinden.

»Es wird keine zweite geben.«

Sein Blick hob sich schließlich in ihren… und eine Myriade von Gefühlen köchelte zwischen ihnen.

»Wieso?«

Hermine schluckte. Ihre Hände krallten sich in die Wollfäden ihres Wohnzimmerteppichs.

Wer A sagt,…

»Weil ich in jemand anderen verliebt bin.«

Ein Moment absoluter Stille folgte ihrer Erklärung.

»In wen?«, fragte er dann.

Sie wandte den Blick ab. Wütend, weil er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte. Bei Merlin, wenn er es immer noch nicht wusste…

»Das geht dich nichts an, Draco«, sagte sie und stand auf.

»Granger-«

»Was machst du hier?«, forderte sie zu wissen und vergrub den Schmerz. Sie würde später Zeit für Tränen haben. Wenn sie wieder allein war.

»Ich habe auf dich gewartet.«

»Das habe ich mir schon denken können. Warum?«

»Bei Merlin, bist du schwer von Begriff, Granger!«

»Schwer von Begriff? Wie kannst du es wa-«

»Stopp!«, sagte er und erhob sich.

Krummbein knurrte nach dieser Misshandlung, aber als er seine aufgewühlte Besitzerin sah, beruhigte er sich und beobachtete sie und Draco mit wachen orangefarbenen Augen.

»Jesus, Weib, sogar dein Kater weiß, was ich für dich empfinde!«

Hermine versteifte sich, ihr Unterkiefer klappte auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als Draco sie an den Schultern packte und sie zwang, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

»Wa-?«

»Ich bin in dich verliebt, du Pappnase«, erklärte er. »Warum sollte ich es sonst mit den Mordversuchen deines Katers aufnehmen? Der einzige Grund, weshalb ich will, dass er mich mag, ist weil ich weiß, wie sehr du diesen verflixten Kater liebst!«

»Aber deine Eltern…«

»Ich habe es ihnen gesagt«, unterbrach er sie ruhig.

»Und was ist mit Astoria und Tracey und Scarlett und all den anderen?«

Er zuckt mit den Achseln.

»Sie haben mir nie etwas bedeutet, Granger. Ich habe mich nur mit ihnen befasst, weil meine Mutter mich darum gebeten hat, höflich zu sein und…«

»Und?«

Seine Wangen färbten sich wieder pink.

»Ich wollte dich eifersüchtig machen. Ich musste herausfinden, ob du etwas für mich empfindest oder nicht.«

Er hatte herausfinden müssen, ob sie etwas für ihn empfinden würde? Um Zirzes Willen, sie hatte zugelassen, von ihm als liebreizender Armschmuck zu den Verkuppelungs-Essen seiner Familie gezerrt zu werden!

»Wieso, du hinterhältiger, Mistk-«

Er grinste.

»Slytherin, meine Liebe.«

Sie hob die Hände. »Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast!«

»Ach ja, du bist doch auch nicht viel besser. Was ist mit Roger Davies? Du hast roten Lippenstift für ihn getragen!«

»Du selbstsüchtiger Trottel! Ich habe nicht versucht, dich eifersüchtig zu machen, indem ich mit Roger ausgehe! Ich habe versucht, über dich hinweg zu kommen, du blöder Schwachkopf! Ich bin seit Monaten in dich verliebt und hatte es satt allein zu sein!«

»Na gut, aber warum zur Hölle hast du nichts gesagt?«

»Komm mir nicht damit! Warum hast du nichts gesagt?«

»Ich bin ein Malfoy!«

»Und?«

»Wir sprechen nicht über Gefühle, Granger!«

»Oh, ich bitte dich, du hast wie ein Baby geheult, als wir letzte Woche Titanic angesehen haben!«

»Das ist was anderes. Das war traurig! Diese beiden hatten nur einander und er ist für sie gestorben!«

»Es ist ein Film, Draco!«

»Na und… Stolz und Vorurteil ist nur ein Buch!«

»Nur ein- Das nimmst du zurück!«

»Nein!«

_»Miau!?«_

 

**oOo Der Morgen danach oOo**

 

Hermine erwachte mit einem Lächeln. Sie rollte sich zur Seite und erwartete einen warmen Körper neben sich vorzufinden. Stattdessen war da jedoch nur leerer Raum.

Sie wäre in Panik geraten, wäre nicht das köstliche Aroma von Kaffee und der Duft von Speck durch die geöffnete Schlafzimmertür zu ihr hinein gedriftet. Sie konnte auch Musik hören und lächelte. Draco liebte es, Muggelmusik zu hören, wenn er kochte. Nach all den Jahren als Nachbarn wusste sie das.

Als sie aufstand, entdeckte sie sein Hemd auf dem Boden und zog es an. Sie roch erneut seinen einzigartigen, männlichen Duft und seufzte zufrieden. Sie waren ihre Kleidung ziemlich schnell losgeworden, nachdem ihm schließlich letzte Nacht der Geduldsfaden gerissen war und er sie geküsst hatte. Ein Schauer jagte ihr Rückgrat hinab, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie stark ihr Verlangen nach einander gewesen war. Allem Anschein nach wurde unerwiderte Liebe auch von einer ernstzunehmenden sexuellen Spannung begleitet.

Sie ging auf den Zehenspitzen, als sie die Küche betrat…

… und beinahe auf der Stelle in wildes Kichern auszubrechen drohte. Sie musste sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wangen beißen, um es zu verhindern. Draco hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt. Er trug ihre pinkfarbene, Rüschenbesetzte Schürze, die Molly ihr zum letzten Weihnachtsfest genäht hatte. Die Bänder waren auf der Rückseite zu einer Schleife gebunden… und es war alles, was Draco anhatte. Krummbein saß auf der Anrichte neben ihm und beide blickten auf das, was auch immer Draco da gerade tat. Er sprach mit dem Kater.

»Glaubst du, es wird ihr gefallen?… Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass die Zeiten, in denen du in diesem Bett geschlafen hast, vorbei sind, Kumpel… Verdreh nicht die Augen, mein Bester… Gut, gut, ich kaufe dir ein Bett ganz für dich alleine. Wie klingt das?… Au, hör auf, nach mir zu hauen. Ich weiß, was ich tue!«

Dieses Mal konnte Hermine ihr Gelächter nicht zurückhalten.

Beide, Mensch und Kater, zuckten zusammen und drehte sich schnell um, dabei hatten sie einen identischen Ausdruck auf den Gesichtszügen.

Sie lachte noch lauter.

Draco kam zu ihr herüber und legte ihr die Hände um die Taille. Er zog sie fest an sich. Krummbein hüpfte von der Küchenanrichte und rieb seinen Körper an ihren Beinen, wobei er sie miteinander verknotete.

Zum ersten Mal nach Monaten fühlte sich Hermine mit ihrem Leben zufrieden.

»Guten Morgen, meine Liebste«, murmelte Draco und verteilte Küsse auf ihrem gesamten Gesicht und Nacken. Er schielte zu ihren Füßen. »Wir haben darauf gewartet, dass du aufwachst, nicht wahr, Krummbein?«

Hermine lächelte gegen seinen Hals und innerlich dankte sie ihrem Vierzehnjährigen Selbst, dass es Krummbein damals vor all den Jahren gekauft hatte.

 

**+++ ENDE +++**

 

 


End file.
